


The One Where Kageyama Doesn't Toss

by Berch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is really jealous, M/M, SECRETLY, Volley ball nerd angst, angsty tho, but not so secretly, but our nerds get together at the end, its really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berch/pseuds/Berch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama stops tossing to Hinata he gets upset. </p><p>These gay volleyball nerds seriously need to DTR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kageyama Doesn't Toss

"Kenma!" 

Today was the second match against Nekoma. Karasuno had had one match against them about two months ago and actually won. It was close, within one point, but they still won. The teams had been friendly to each other afterward, Nekoma a bit shocked, but still friendly. 

"Kenma!" Hinata shouted again as he ran up to his friend. Kenma turned around, a hint of a smile on his face. Hinata skidded to a stop about three inches in front of Kenma, closing his eyes and hoping they wouldn't crash. He opened his eyes to see that they didn't actually collide, a smile making its way across his face. "It's been forever since I've seen you!" 

Kenma frowned. "It's been two months. Plus you texted me last night."

"Yeah but that's not the same." Hinata smiled again, cocking his head to the side. Kenma couldn't help but return the smile. "Have you started liking volley ball anymore since we crushed you last time?"

Kenma rolled his eyes. "You did not crush us. It was one point. And yes, just a little."

Hinata pointed to himself. "I know I have!"

"You've always liked volley ball."

"Yes but now I love it!"

"You've always loved volley ball."

"Oh hush."

Kenma looking past Hinata's shoulder to see Kageyama, a scowl on his face as he watched the two's conversation. His arms were crossed over his slim chest, the 9 crumpled beneath his skin. Kenma, slightly alarmed, slowly looked back to Hinata who had turned to look at Kageyama as we'll.  
"What's his problem?" Kenma asked before he realized the answer. "Oh wait, he's Kageyama. Intense."

Hinata chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "He's probably just nervous. Or cocky. It's hard to tell." Hinata's heart swelled as he talked about Kageyama. It always did. When they were next to each other Hinata always felt light and floaty, almost as if he were filled with helium. 

The whistle blew announcing that the match was starting. Hinata turned back to his friend with his hand outstretched.  
"Good luck!" Kenma took it.  
"You too."

The shook hands, then pulled it it for a hug. With a pat of the back the two players ran to their side of the net and lined up. Hinata ran up next to Kageyama who was standing behind the white line. 

"Excited?" Hinata asked. With a 'tch', Kageyama turned and faced the other direction. "What's that for?" 

"Nothing. Just get in position."

The whistle blew again, and the teams formed their setup. The ball was served. Hinata looked nervously to Kageyama, a bit upset that they started the set on such ill terms. Tanaka received. Hinata watched as Kageyama awaited the set, and sprinted to the edge of the net to spike. The ball hit Kageyama's hand. Hinata sprung up, his eyes squeezing shut as he lifted his hand, waited for the ball to come a little farther, then released. His arm came pummeling down, his palm finding nothing but air.  
'Did I miss?' Hinata thought as his feet touched the ground. His eyes opened. Smack! The sound was all too familiar. He turned to see that Asahi has spiked, the ball smacking down to the other side of the net. The whistle blew. The scores changed. The blockers next to Hinata groaned, thinking that the play had been planned. Hinata guessed it was, him being the decoy and all. He looked at Kageyama, a sad expression on his face. He thought the ball was going to be set to him. That's how they usually started their matches. 

"Good job," Ukai said as he clapped from the sidelines. Hinata looked back to Kageyama who was glaring pointedly at him. Hinata felt small under Kageyama's gaze. It's not as if this was the first time he'd been glared at by his raven-haired teammate, but it felt different. The other times he'd been given the death glare were because he'd missed the set or receive, but this felt more personally. 

"What'd you do?" Kenma asked from the other side of the net. 

"I have no clue."

 

Run, jump, set, miss. Run, jump, set, miss. Hinata growled as he wiped the sweat from his brow, glaring at Kageyama for not setting to him the whole round. The score was 23-17 in Nekoma's favor. They were good, Hinata had already known that, but he knew that Karasuno could score a few extra points if damn Kageyama would only toss to him. Ukai called for a timeout. 

"What is going on, Kageyama?" He asked, his voice stern. "Why aren't you setting to Hinata?"

"They know us too well," He replied. "They waiting for me to toss to him."

"That may be so," The coach countered. "But we can score a few easy points if you toss to him. Just," he inhaled. "Just do it, alright?" Kageyama glared at Hinata out of the corner of his eye. 

"Yes sir."

Ukai blasted off a few more commands before sending the team off to play again, but Hinata was feeling suddenly deflated. 

"Why don't you want to toss to me?" He asked, running up to Kageyama before the play started. Kageyama didn't turn to look at him. 

"Because it's expected."

"Toss to me this time," Hinata said as the whistle blew. 

The serve was thrown. Nishinoya received. Asahi got ready to spike on the left side of the net. Nekoma got ready to block. Kageyama tossed, the ball flying right. Hinata took a breath, closed his eyes, sprinting to the right and jumping, the ball colliding with his palm and slamming down on the opposite side of the net. The members of the Nekoma team stood stunned as the watched the ball bounce and roll toward the wall. The ref blew the whistle. 18-23. Hinata smirked as he watched the scores change, his eyes wandering to Kageyama, who only scoffed as e watched the ball and walked back to his position. Hinata's eyebrows knitted together, his head spinning and his palms stinging. 

The whistle blew. It was Nishinoya's turn to serve. Kenma was looking between Hinata and Kageyama as the ball was received. He tossed the ball, Kuroo spiking it. Hinata jumped up along with Asahi, blocking the spike. The ball was received and set again, this time being spiked by Inuoka. The ball was blocked by Kageyama, hitting the floor on Nekoma's side. 19-23. 

It was Kageyama's turn to serve. He threw the ball, jumping up and smacking it with his palm. The ball flew above their heads, wobbling as it made it way to Nekoma. Yaku gasped as he tried to receive, and failed, the ball hitting the floor three feet to the right. 20-23. 

Hinata shook out his palms as he took the ball, throwing it it the air and hitting it with his palm. Serving was fun, but it wasn't the same as spiking. With spiking it was exciting and nerve racking, wondering if the hit would hit the floor or be blocked or received. The ball was received, set, and spiked. Tsukishina received, hitting the ball to Kageyama. He put his hands up, his eyes shooting to Hinata. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled as he ran up, awaiting the ball. It flew to him, and he watched it as he jumped and raised an arm, the ball coming closer and closer. He swung, the ball snug in his palm as he brought it down. It flew past the blockers, hitting the floor on their side. He fell back down on his feet, gasping for breath. The whistle blew, the referee pointing to Nekoma. 20-24. 

"You hit the ball out, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted as he stormed up to Hinata, towering over him. Hinata's heartbeat picked up its pace, his face growing red and his hands trembling. He blew it. Nekoma needed one more point to win the round. "That's why I wasn't hitting to you!"

Hinata's face grew cooler, his palms growing hotter as anger puffed in his chest. "Maybe if you'd tossed to me before this I would've hit it strait!" He yelled, tiptoeing to get in his raven-haired teammates face. 

"That's not the problem!" Kageyama argued. "The problem is that you're predictable and lousy. You barely know how to play!" 

Hinata's chest rose and fell at a rapid speed, his face full of sheer fury. Kageyama had told him such things before, but Hinata had thought they were words to make him practice harder. He'd never been told these things during a match. "What's wrong with you today?"

Kageyama huffed. "Nothing's wrong." He spun on his heel, walking back to his position. 

"Do you wanna sit out?" Ukai asked, leaning forward from his seat on the bench. Hinata shook his head, his breath still rapid.  
The whistle blew. Hinata barely paid attention to what happened. Nekoma scored. Kageyama huffed as the scores were set back to zero. Ukai called the team in. 

"That was pathetic. They were five points ahead of us for gods sake!" He looked at Kageyama, who had his arms crossed and his eyes adverted. "Why weren't you tossing to Hinata? They obviously weren't expecting him to score."

"Because he's a lousy player." 

"What is going on with you?" Ukai asked rhetorically as he turned to Hinata. "What'd you do?" 

Hinata stuttered. "I- uh- Nothing! He just got all pissy before the match started!"

"I did not!" Kageyama yelled from the other side of the circle. "You don't need to do anything for me to be pissed at you, anyway."

"Alright alright!" Ukai called. "Both of you sit out this round. Suga, Yamaguchi, get in there. Go play!" 

The team members scattered awkwardly, not saying anything to either Hinata or Kageyama, who stood glaring at each other. Ukai placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Go hash it out and be ready for the next round. I don't want any more contentions between you too after this."  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and spun on his heel and walked toward the hallway.

Hinata watched him until he disappeared behind the wall, then Hinata took off in a run to the bathroom, his throat locking up and tears springing to the surface of his eyes. The were forced from his eyes as he ran, the air around him holding him back. A sob escaped his mouth as he snuffed back his tears, running down the hallway, trying to find the bathroom. The collided with the door, falling inside. He scrambled up, running into a stall and sitting down on the toilet. His lip quivered for a moment before he felt the salty taste of his tears in his mouth and he broke down. Kageyama had never been this pissed at him for no reason. Even when they were both starting at Karasuno they had found a way to get along somehow. They had become an amazing team, spinning like clockwork. Sure the contrasted like day and night, but opposites attract, didn't they? Now Hinata had developed these unrequited feelings for his teammate and friend. He didn't even knew he swing that way when Hinata realized what he was feeling. He had always had the smallest hope that Kageyama would return these strange new feelings, but now it was clear that he never would. Hinata pressed his palms farther in the his eyes as another sobbed racked him body. Kageyama's words echoed in his head as he cried.

"You don't need to do anything for me to be pissed at you." 

Hinata thought they were friends. They had grown closer over the past months, sitting together at lunch and even hanging out after school some days. Wasn't that what friends did? 

"Hinata?" A familiar voice asked from outside the stall. Hinata paused, holding in his breath and pressing his knees to his chest so his feet couldn't be seen under the walls. "Hinata I know it's you." Hinata let out a yip, exhaling a shattered breath. "Get out of there."

"Why should I?" Hinata asked, his voice restricted. 

"Coach told us to hash it out," Kageyama said, annoyance laced in his tone. "I can't do that with a wall in front of you."

Hinata got up, unlocking the stall door and peaking his head out. "Why should I talk to you? You obviously don't want to talk to me." Huffing, Kageyama reached forward and yanked the door open. He grabbed Hinata's wrist, pulling him go the door of the bathroom. Hinata struggled, but failed to escape Kageyama's grip. Once they were in the hallway, though, surrounded by Nekoma's trophies and pictures and classroom art, Hinata wriggled and pulled his hand from Kageyama's grasp. Kageyama stood there, his back facing Hinata. He didn't bother bother turning around. Hinata glared at his back, huffing shattered breathes, tears still falling from his eyes, but now they were tears of anger and hatred. 

"Why are you so mad at me?" Hinata asked, trying to keep his voice down so he didn't distract his teammates from the match. "I didn't even do anything! And don't just say that you can be pissed at me without me doing anything, because I know that's not true."

Kageyama turned to him slowly, his face flat and relaxed. "I'm not mad at you." He said through his teeth, his eyebrows twitching down as he said so. 

"Why weren't you tossing to me then?" Hinata asked, his voice raising in volume. "Why do you look so pissed?" 

"I'm not pissed, godammit!" Kageyama stood in front of Hinata, his breathes coming and going quickly, his face going red. 

"Then why are you so-"

"Because," Kageyama interrupted. "I was...annoyed."

"At me?" Hinata asked, crossing his arms. "You know, when I ask if your mad I'm also asking if your annoyed at me-"

"I wasn't annoyed at you." Kageyama looked at his shoes, his face tinted pink.  
"The what were you so anal about-"

"I saw you being all..." Kageyama closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose. "Love-dovey with Kenma." 

"What?" Hinata asked, his mind going blank. Kageyama was jealous of Kenma?

"I saw the way you looked at him." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It just got under my skin."

"Wait," Hinata said, wiping a combination of sweat and tears from his face. "You think I'm dating Kenma?" 

Kageyama shrugged, avoiding eye contact with his orange-haired friend. Hinata let out a laugh. "No you doofus!" He said, a smile plastered across his face. "Why would I be dating Kenma?" 

"Well you're obviously not strait so I just thought that since you were so close with-"  
"How am I obviously not strait?" Hinata asked, interrupting. 

"Come on," Kageyama said. "You get a hard on every time we take showers."

Hinata blushed. "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't- ah hell, I'm going to lose this argument anyway." He looked more closely at Kageyama. "Why would you be see pissed even if I were dating Kenma?" 

Kageyama shrugged again. "I uh- I wasn't."

"What?" 

"I mean-" He inhaled deeply. "I might have feelings for you."

Hinata's face went slack. "What?" 

"Nothing."

"No," Hinata asked, taking a step towards the raven-haired boy. "What?" 

"I uh- I have feelings for you. Maybe." He rolled his eyes. "It's stupid, they're probably not even-" Hinata pressing his lips against Kageyama's cut him off. He stood surprised for a second before closing his eyes, Kageyama resting hand hands on Hinata's waist, whose hands were pressed against Kageyama's chest. Hinata pulled away, looking up at his teammate. "Still think I'm dating Kenma?" 

Kageyama shook his head, pulling Hinata closer to him, kissing him once again. They breathed each other in as they kissed, absorbing the feeling the both of the got as their mouths moved awkwardly together. This was new for both of them, but they were willing the learn how to do this together. They kissed for a good three minutes before realizing that anyone could see them, and started back to the gym, their hands almost touching. 

 

They won that game against Nekoma, the team full of ecstasy and happiness. By the end of the day, they all felt invincible.  
Hinata fell asleep on Kageyama on the ride back to Karasuno, their hands intertwined. 

"Here's your five bucks," Tanaka groaned as he and Suga watched the two sleep. "You totally called it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a one shot, but I think I have an idea to make it a two-shot. Let me know!


End file.
